


I Care the Least About Police’s and the Fireman’s Sirens

by tony_snark



Series: This Ol' Fly Shit [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, Male Character of Color, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_snark/pseuds/tony_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell flinches when Gregson claps him on the shoulder and says he’s “sad to see you go”; Bell smiles and thanks him softly and wants to shake him and tell him that he never belonged there and Gregson knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care the Least About Police’s and the Fireman’s Sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhandsredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhandsredribbons/gifts).



Cool metal digs too tightly into Alfredo’s wrists; Bell can tell by Alfredo’s constant shifting, and he resists the urge to loosen the cuffs. Gregson reads off a list of charges while Bell glances at Sherlock who frowns and snorts disapprovingly and Watson who blinks mawkishly under the glaring light of the interrogation room. Later, Bell flinches when Gregson claps him on the shoulder and says he’s “sad to see you go”; Bell smiles and thanks him softly and wants to shake him and tell him that he never belonged there and Gregson knows it. Watson invites him for Thai and assures him that Sherlock knew Alfredo was innocent the whole time. Later, Alfredo touches his hands and his face and tells him that it’s the right thing and they’re in it together and Bell stares at the fading bruises on Alfredo’s wrists and remembers which side of the struggle he wants to be on, and it’s not the side holding the badge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from T.I.'s "King Back"; Written for quequieresmrmorden who requested "Bellfredo; job transitions"


End file.
